


Doki Doki Literature Club: Poems by MC

by Rebelrewriter



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebelrewriter/pseuds/Rebelrewriter
Summary: Just some poems written from the point of view of the playable character. After all, we never get to see his poems.
Kudos: 4





	1. Doki Doki Literature Club: The Player’s Poem 1

Tell me, do you like puppets?

I suppose you must if you like me

Guided along on strings by an unknown hand

Doomed to live life on an endless loop

Of a prewritten script

Somebody help me please!

Help me to cut the strings

tying me to destiny to fail

To peel away the mask with

the carved smile and painted tears

Neither of which are my own

A puppet has no voice to cry out with

The story I cannot rewrite

My silent voice falls on deaf ears

Guided by an unknown hand

All I can do is take a bow


	2. Doki Doki Literature Club: The Player’s poem (2)

I watch those around dance to a familiar song

Oblivious to the chains that bind us to the script

Or the bars that trap us in our story

The most we ever achieve is the illusion of free will

Even that we are punished for

Wake up! All of you please!

Open your eyes and try to remember

How many times we have been through this

And the fates that we never escape

My pleas go unheard, I continue to try

Bound to my own script all I can do

are the same things destined to fail

to repeat mistakes that aren't my own

I try I still try

What more can I do?

How can I save others

When I cannot save myself?


End file.
